Imperfect Happiness
by Mizani Ashki
Summary: She loved the roses. She truly did. But she didn’t love him. [Ryella] ONESHOT


**Title:** Imperfect Happiness

**Summary:** She loved the roses. She truly did. But she didn't love him. Ryella ONESHOT

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the HSM characters.

_**Imperfect Happiness**_

Love- a many splendid thing it was. So understandably there are many facts to know about love. Both the youthful and aging could experience it. The feeling could make relationships complicated, and vice versa; it could last the length of forever, or merely a few wasted minutes But the most important fact is that love can easily be misplaced. And what better day was there for misplaced hearts then on February the 14th?

For sure, the hallways of a one East High in Albuquerque was flooded with them; nervous geeks clutching valentines they prayed would be accepted, over confident jocks showering fake affection over their latest crush, and squealing cheerleaders accepting the flowers and chocolate from their many admirers.

And then there were the onlookers. Those who had never received a valentine and the seed of depression had helped them assure themselves they never would. How many times had they seen this scene anyway? And so, they regarded the flurry and hype with a professional level of cold indifference.

But there was one girl who had hope running through her veins, the feeling becoming so overwhelming, she drank it all up like warm tea and honey.

Gabriella Montez had never received a valentine, but then again, she had never been the most popular guy in schools' object of affection before. Troy was such a romantic; Gabriella couldn't even begin to guess what he might do. But then her inner cynic reminded her, he might not do anything at all. But nothing on this world could wipe her one million dollar smile away right now. She had dared to hope, disappointment, not an ideal option.

Love sick coos nearby snapped her attention away from the contents of her locker, and she immediately saw who was causing the general fuss.

Troy Bolton, roses in hand, had appeared through the doors of the school. Girls everywhere suddenly dropped their own bouquets and sweets, in hopes of being the one to claim a love token from him. He dawdled slightly to greet his friends, and Gabriella found herself hard pressed to look elsewhere. When she finally could, she trained her eyes on her books instead, her blush brighter then any tomato.

But Gabriella was in for a bigger surprise then she had anticipated. She responded to a tap on the shoulder, by looking up, straight into the searching blue eyes of a different kind.

Ryan Evans was the last person she expected to see today. She didn't know Ryan as a close friend, but she knew well enough about his flamboyant choice in outfits. But today, Ryan (for what ever reason) had decided to have a change in fashion sense. The bright shirts and grey trousers were no more. Instead, he was wearing a trendy green T-shirt, blue dusty brown jeans, and atop his head, he sported a pair of designer sunglasses.

And as a freaky math girl, and having gotten an A in English just last week, she could only think of one word to describe him.

Nice.

His grin was lopsided, bordering on cheeky. Within seconds, Gabriella recognised this to be one of the moments where she would see the real Ryan Evans. Not as the shadow of his sister, and as the other president of the drama club, but as the passionate drama king revealed by his sisters present absence.

Gabriella suddenly found all her attention ripped away from Troy, and all the thoughts of those roses and Bolton grin, were replaced by the chocolates in Ryan's hand, and his special smile.

Captivated as she was, she found herself having trouble forming words. She was left speechless, even though she was a naturally soft spoken girl anyway.

Ryan's expression, however, showed he wasn't fussed about the lack of conversation. He merely cleared his throat, and a tune as entrancing as his appearance began to flow out of his mouth.

_You're standing with your friends_

_All under control_

_I can see it from here_

_You don't wanna let go_

_So I'm circling around_

_And I'm keeping to myself_

_Seems like everybody's here_

_But there nobody else_

_Who makes me wanna stick around_

_Wanna figure out_

_What it would take to let us happen_

_The moment is ours_

_Open your heart_

_Or we'll never know_

_If I told you_

_We could last forever_

_We could try to_

_Be something special_

_But if we fell through_

_Baby, it would all be worth_

_Just to have met_

_For once in our lives_

_Just to have said_

_Hello and Goodbye. . . ._

His voice faded in the obscure sound of the bustling student body.

How had he remembered?

It couldn't have been for more then 10 minutes in Twinkle Towne rehearsals, where he had kindly offered her one of his iPod head phones. Out of courtesy, he had let her choose the song. Unfortunately, just as Ryan would begin settle into a song Gabriella would quickly hit to the next on his playlist.

Oh yes, he must have remembered that day very well.

She did.

**_The production crew had claimed the stage as their own, since the actors had finished their session. Props were being risen, and no one took particular interest in the two students connected by a set of white hear phones seated on the stage steps, until the male cried out in mild annoyance._**

"_**Pick a song already! Yeesh, for someone so quiet, you sure are as finicky as a cat at dinner time."**_

**_Gabriella's face went _****_incarnadine- no one at East High had dared to speak their mind around the meek soft spoken beau of Troy Bolton, the only exceptions to that rule being the Evans' twins. Of course._**

"**_Well you're not exactly any different around your sister, Mr. reticent."_**

**_Ryan was impressed by her vocabulary. But all he could think to say was "Meh."_**

_**They sunk back into silence again, until the quiet was shattered by a muffled squeal.**_

**_Ryan jumped slightly, clutched his heart dramatically, and turned around with a raised eyebrow prepared._**

"_**This is my favourite song!" Gabriella murmured, as if speaking to herself.**_

**_Ryan rolled his eyes, and took his iPod back. He read his screen out aloud._**

"_**Hello and Goodbye by Drew Seeley."**_

_**Ryan stroked his chin thoughtfully.**_

"_**I don't even remember putting this on here . . ."**_

**_But Gabriella was to busy mouthing the words, and Ryan didn't push her for a reply. He was to busy falling in love with her. He just didn't know it just yet._**

The two stared at each other, the noise around them dimming down to a mere rumble as their ears only had the time for the other before them. It was oh so "_done before"_, and she was never one for romance, but she found herself slipping into a dreamy unconsciousness as their gaze intensified.

No one else noticed the pair, just as love struck as anyone else.

No one else noticed the way Ryan tilted his head, blonde locks falling over his forehead, which made Gabriella's breath catch in her throat.

No one else noticed the way Gabriella inched closer to him, wanting to feel his breathing tingle her cheeks.

No one else noticed the two teens in the process of expecting their first kiss.

Though everyone _but _Ryan and Gabriella saw Troy making his way through the crowd towards them.

Ryan could have easily leant forward and captured her lips, but he looked deep into Gabby's precious brown eyes, and saw that they were filled with guilt. Troy had been pining after her a long time; she didn't have a cruel bone in her body which would let her kiss Ryan. Though he was pretty sure sparks were flying between him and Montez, he knew she couldn't break the heart of her first real East High friend.

Predictable- Gabriella pulled away. She mouthed two words to him, though he knew that they made no sense to either of them.

I'm sorry.

Ryan slipped away into the crowd, tearing his face from view, for he felt the tears to be on the verge of spilling.

Gabriella was left slumped, her mouth still limp. She knew she didn't want to break Troy's heart, but she also couldn't deny the fact that she had wanted that kiss more then she could ever want Troy Bolton's roses.

---------------------------------

This is my valentines HSM contribution peeps. Ryella's I love I'm afraid to say. Even though they didn't speak a word to each other in the movie, it has taken so many talented authors to have me hooked on this couple.

This might be a two shot. I know, the description is down right crap, but I wrote this in the space of two days so I could release it as close to Valentines day as possible.

Read, and review and your leisure.

- Mizani


End file.
